This invention relates generally to network virtualization and, more particularly, to methods, systems, computer program products for implementing Ethernet virtualization routers using a flexible means to override hardware flow-control.
A shortcoming with existing network virtualization techniques is that ASIC chips are growing in complexity and yet often additional control flow flexibility is desired. Reasons include a faster time-to-market or flexibility to meet future unknown requirements.